game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Kameron Kadabra
Kameron Kadabra is the son of Kamek, Bowser's right hand man and Yoshi's archenemy. Personality TBA Appearance Kameron has the appearance of a typical Magikoopa, only slightly more humanized. He has bright yellow skin, is fairly short and has a somewhat pudgy build. His hands end in three stubby fingers and a thumb and he appears to have slightly sharped front teeth that are visible when he smiles (though this is not often, given his grumpy demeanor). Kameron, unlike many Koopas, has a mop of brown hair hidden under his hat, though only his bangs are able to be seen while he is wearing it. Kameron's eyesight is absolutely awful and wears thick tortoiseshell glasses to correct this problem. In addition to his glasses, he wears a simple black pointed hat and a matching cloak. Under is cloak is a pair of grey slacks and a blue t-shirt depicting a green "1-UP" mushroom. He wears green boots to complete this ensemble. Relationships Family Kameron treats his father much better than he does most of his other acquaintances. This isn't a hard thing to do, considering that he looks down on most people, but it's worth noting. Kamek is often a bit busy with work (read: chasing a couple of plumbers around on his broomstick and throwing spells at them), but when they do get to see each other, Kameron does not skimp on the compliments. He tells him what a good influence his dad's been on him, how his example has made him what he is today, and how under-appreciated the old man is. Seriously, it's Kamek who does all the dirty work; he deserves some credit, doesn't he? Friends Kameron isn't really one for friends. Really, he only deals with other people because he has no other choice. He'd much rather keep his nose firmly planted in that spell book of his. His roommate, Beatrix Spellman, is a prime example of why he hates hanging out with others. She's much too loud for him, both vocally and in manner of dress, and he's not fond of those sorry excuses for magic acts she practices in their dormitory. He's very adamant that parlor tricks and misdirection are no substitute for real witchcraft and makes a point of telling her this whenever he can. He seems personally offended by Hank Taylor's utter lack of knitting abilities. after all, in Kameron's mind, knitting is serious business and you can't not be good at knitting, especially if you're growing up to be a clothes merchant. By contrast, he's a little intimidated by the fact that a human's magical skills are on par with his and may one day exceed them. He doesn't care much for some of the other Mario characters, though he's oddly protective of little Bailey Koopa. He tends to fuss over her a lot, helping her in certain (mostly antagonist centric) subjects that he thinks she's doing poorly in and generally following her around to make sure she grows up to be a competent villain. Like Melanie Tenebris, he could care less about those losers romping around Monster High calling themselves "Castle Bleck 2.0". He has no reason to associate with them, since his dad wasn't even in that game. There is one student that the other school who does interest him, though. Kamarie, he thinks she's called? She seems interesting, if a little on the eccentric side, as a result of extensive brainwashing she's been subjected to. He sometimes wonders whether he can get her back on the proper side - that is to say, make her work for Bowser again - but he doesn't wonder this very often due to the distance between them. Pet People expect Kameron to keep a Goomba or a Buzzy Beetle or something as a pet. The mere suggestion of such a thing is enough to make Kameron angry. Even though some of the members of the Koopa Troop are smaller or less intelligent than others, he feels that they are all equals in Bowser's eyes and should treat each other as such. Keeping a Goomba as a pet, to him, is the equivalent of keeping a human in a cage. In other words, it's just not right. So no, Kameron owns no animal companion. Romance Kamek himself has never really expressed an interest in pursuing romance (though this does make one wonder how his son was born), so Kameron feels roughly the same way. For now he's dedicated to his studies in the field of magic and will bother with love when all of that is behind him. Be warned, though, that may mean that he'll be single for several decades. Trivia *Kameron having knitting as hobby was meant to allude to his appearance in the most recent Yoshi game, Yoshi's Woolly World, which has a similar art style to Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Kameron, as shown in his quote, frequently uses the phrase "Oh my!" or alternately "Oh dear!" to show his frustration or annoyance, much like his father does. *Kameron, being a Magikoopa, can choose the type of magic he wants to specialize in and must choose a robe that corresponds with his chosen path. Because Kameron is currently undecided, he wears black instead of any of the other colour options. Category:Missy's Peeps Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Mario Offspring Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonist